Requests
I have a few questions: can you carry the broken tank or broken BDRM-2 with KAMAZ? Where do you find the nuclear battery that i need for the electric car? Where do you find the tank parts? (I think there should be at least 2 locations that have 10 parts each). If you'd like to suggest new content or request help, please do so on our new Suggestions page and NOT here. HI @ All, afte a long time ago I'am back I see this wiki is still alive and there are so much things to do. Plz give me time to do that and I will Update this wiki as good I can. Write down here all requests you have: I have preimum not sure if that matters or not but my cargo motor bike has weight in my inventory even when i have it equipped why does it do that it didnt beforesame thing happened to a car i bought a package foe 5$ and had to deleate that save because i could not go anywhere please help!!!! My email is ikilltangos1@gmail.com if you can help - More quest information (Specifically beginning quests like Family Matters and Searching of Truth) - Information and locations of more items (Such as radios and other quest items) (actually look at (3) - you can try to help me on that :) ) - More information about the differences in difficulty and possibly multiplayer * cost of assembling vehicles(UAZ requires 37 auto parts, here it's written 25... copy-typo ?) * experience on skills? -where do you find parts for armored car Lots of English grammar issues... probably because of the translation software used. Ex: when you are attacked it says "you was attacked" when it should say "you were attacked". Not to be a grammar nazi, its just it would make people a lot more comfortable if there were less grammar issues. Ideas: Bears: When a bear attacks you and steals your honey, there should be an option to where you can follow the bear's tracks and take your revenge, with a chance to get the honey back. Clothing/gear: perhaps you could make it possible to craft a self-made gask mask. Maybe you could also add a rare hazmat suit that gives maybe 60-70% more radiation protection. Map: could you put the character on the actual map and not a black backround? This would make it so much easier to tell where youre going, so you can see where water and mountains are and go around them. UAZ-469: major gas guzzler. I couldnt get halfway across to moscow from murmansk and I had over 25k gasoline. Could you nerf the fuel consumption? or maybe add increased fuel efficiency to the driving skill? Good idea, that could be something like a "to do" list, I will actually add some of my ideas. Oops, I thought these are requests for the development of the Wiki, not for the game developers. Anyways, I will leave those and update them if I finish something. All done? (3) and (5) are my best contributions, though the map is not complete, yet. 1) done! see green link below for general food info how do mushrooms work?(I plan to write that, e.g. white mushrooms are better to eat than medicine - they give you less intoxication/radiation healing, a little extra weight is the only possible drawback, but It is worth it, especially in the beginning of the game) 3) gas locations - I'm making a map of gas and other stuff(department stores & radio shops ...), so some help/feedback there would be appreciated. http://dayr.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps/22448# * Another thing - a more detailed picture of the world map, where cities could be clearly pinpointed - ideallt a cheat-map of everything(cities included). The map helps, but it's kind of blurry and not very detailed. Also it is a pain to find everything that a location holds. 5) Take a look at my Guide to infinity a general tips page that gives advice that is not mentioned in the game, e.g. * Food breaking !!! Very important! Try to keep you fast-breaking food in a separate camp from your main camp. Food doesn't break while you're not carrying it/not standing on it. This means that you can find some rotten vegetables, drop them on the ground and go there only if you need to eat - the vegetables stay intact, even though they last only 2 days. This is I think very important and could be used to save a tremendous amount of food. ** As an addition to that, think about how mixing food works. I've been able to "cheat" the system with sugar, coffee and rusks - if you have a big pile(say 500) of sugar that has 1 month remaining, and a smaller pile that has a lot of durability(say 200, but with 6 months remaining), you can try to add slowly from the big pile(the 500-s) to the small pile(the 200-s). In that way, the small pile keeps the long durability, but you can eventually transform everything to the better durability, so all 700 items(say sugar) could have durability 6 months in the end! (I think adding up to 10% per second works, e.g. If you have 10-20 long-lasting pieces, if you add only 1-2 more in each second, it doesn't change the durability of the whole pile(or not by much, if they differ by many months)). Try it! ;) ** Same goes for other equipment - guns or masks for example have durability only on the first item of the pile - the rest underneath have durability "0"(i.e. they're brand new). I think this could be used to obtain "indestructable" gear(e.g. masks - you have 1 nearly broken mask and another that is new; pick up both, drop 1 and you'll be left with the new one. Wear it until it is broken a little and try to combine them again, and then again drop the 1st one. I haven't tested that completely, but I think that something similar will work) ** On that note, maximum food durability would be nice to know(e.g. toxic lamp - 14 days, however, yellow mushroom - I've seen 23 days, rotten vegetables - 2 days, rusks - 2 months, sugar...,(10?) coffee...(6?)) ... Actually it already exists - http://dayr.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Food * if you light a fire in a building, do it AFTER you have found everything inside. Otherwise if you search a building, in which there is a fire, you risk of creating a fire and burning everything inside + yourself. * If you sleep in the wilderness without a fire, you risk drawing the attention of a bear that will tear apart your backpack. I think that only happens if you're carrying honey with you. 6) Movement and fuel consumption - I'm curious how they work and what are the penalties: * penalty for water? I know it's BIG, I wonder how big... * penalty inside a town(on roads/dirt)? * penalty for moving through buildings? 8) To the developers - I would enjoy some improvements of the UX, for example... # grouping items in the inventory could be an alternative to the (8.2) - for example group 5 of each medicine in a "medicine bundle item container" and pick/drop them together(actually that's close to the real world - have a "bag of medicine", instead of throwing everything in 1 place. This could be an idea for an item - plastic/rag bag to hold multiple inventory items :) # Also connected to the inventory management, I was thinking what I was missing and I really like the categories of items on top - they are useful when I'm dropping things on the ground. However, there are no categories for the things that are lying on the ground ... this is a bit of a problem when trying to organize the inventory, so adding this could be another alternative to the "grouping items" idea from (8.2,8.3) # Regarding transport, I would love to have a scale of the map, i.e. how long is 100km(or how long is a part of the map, possibly shown next to/below/above the zoom buttons), so that I know how much the distance is - this will help with fuel management(and besides, maps usually have scale on them, right?) 10) I'm not sure if this is a good place for bug reporting, but I will still use it. * map zoom buttons don't function properly when explore screen is opened - they zoom to the middle of the whole screen, in this way changing the view completely. The center button works good, though! * very often after searching when I try to move the map it doesn't move, the game makes a zoom instead of move, I don't know why, but it's frustrating * If you play a bit longer, the game starts to lag to the point where I have to hold power button and then press back, so that my actions are taken into account. At that point of time a game restart is practically required. This shouldn't happen. * In some places on the map there appears to be a lot of water/small rivers, but actually there isn't movement penalty. An example is the big long lake north west from Baikal - it is blue, but you can drive over it as if it is normal ground. I think the water areas could be more detailed - it would make the use of a raft more demanding and the game more interesting and dynamic. * The statistics in the character menu aren't always up to date with the current equipment status. I wa looking at "rest bonus" and when I build a hut of branches it doesn't update itself - I have to do something else. This is misleading and should be fixed, so that when I click Character I see the status with my currently equipped/held items. * changing weapons - example: I'm wearing BelAZ and a knife, I am also carrying the tank and helicopter in my inventar, I go into a fight... If I change to a different weapon and the tank/helicopter appears, if I continue switching weapons I will not be able to equip the BelAZ back - I will stay naked with another weapon or I have to choose the tank/heicopter both as vehicle and weapon - can you fix that so that if I unequip the tank/helicopter, I will equip my previously equipped vehicle? A similar situation will be if I'm using the helicopter/tank while carrying a motorcycle and I get attacked - if I change weapons, I will stay naked - I can't equip the motorcycle with a different weapon :( 11) Regarding the Wiki, I was looking at the templates and it would be a good idea to add a template-table with good formatting for a recipe - ingredients, result & XP points; Also a template for diseases would be nice, as they are awful right now. Template for recipes pretty much done, need to add "scrap" exception (lots of result materials). Infobox template WIP 12) U can add a mode to play a infinite time in the world, cuz i really love this game and i would like the items to be restarted on the world, so i can play the game to see how many days i can survive, and not only going to my final quest. i really would like to live in this world just walking arround without any goal, only survive. And it can be multiplayer mode with trading and stuff. (Martosss:) What is stopping you now from playing infinitely? Just get the moving city quest completed and you can basically survive on your own and wander around as much as you want :) If you follow my guide you can even manage to keep most of the "precious" items. You'll only need wire in the long run(to fix the dragon armor), which is very abundant and given the armor's breaking rate you should last long enough that you get bored of this game or the 3rd world war begins for real :) Category:Needs review Category:Old